Fallen
by Schuyler Alexander
Summary: Terror once again strikes Erik and the gang when Neferet comes back from the after life, wanting to revenge. Erik and the gang are once again battling for their lives, this time lead by Alexa, one of Nyx's few chosen ones. Continued after Awakened. Please R and R.
1. Chapter 1

(Alexa)

It was way past midnight on that beach in Hawaii, but I went swimming anyways. It meant that I didn't have to worry about sheilding my marks.

I was originally from Texas, a small town in the panhandle. That is where I was when Nyx appeared infront of me. She explained that, even though I had yet to be marked , she needed my help. She had had the help of Zoey Redbird, but she could no longer ask Zoey for help.

Zoey was heartbroken after losing a child, so she wanted my help. And I helped her.

That's how I got my marks. The marks that cover every inch of my body. I could easalie make them disappear, but I didn't like to. They were a part of me.

After i helped her I went back home. I didn't know how to hide them back then. My mom had spent hours scrubbing my skin, saying they were only marker and that I needed top stop dreaming.

Eventually she gave up and told me to go and take a shower. Instead I packed a few of my things and left; to the last place she expected me to go. She new I loved Washington, England, and Italy. Not Hawaii, though. She didn't know that I loved the beach.

I continued walking into the water, showing off my spirarling black tatoos. I swam as far from the shore as I could get.

I saw something in the distance that looked like a surfer but I just told myself that it was a boat, wanting to be alone. i tossed my knee-length black braided hair behind my shoulder.

Author's Note- I've noticed that not many people continue reading after the first or second chapter. I realize that they are very short, but I hadn't known when I posted them. I promise that the rest of the chapters are longer and alot better, the first two chapter are more like introductions or prologes to the story. Please read on.


	2. Chapter 2

(Erik)

I had been surfing, since I had free time, not telling people of their impending doom. I could be an actor. I didn't have an audition for two more weeks, so I decided the best thing I could do was surf. I chose Hawaii because that late at night no one would really be out.

Vampyre didn't really think to go to Hawaii, since it was always bright and sunny. The moon was almost as bright, but it didn't bother me.

I had just been laying on my board with my arms hanging off the sides, when I felt something softly brush my fingertips. I sat up looking at what was in my hand, black hair, trailing out of my hand and back into the water.

I dived into the water, and found out whose hair it was. A beautiful girl. She had long black hair that reached her mid-thigh with it being braided. The braid stopped at her waist, letting the rest flow freely.

She had long dark eyelashes, and a wide jaw, that probably showed how stubborn she was. She was wearing a black bikini that showed off her tattoos. Spiraling tattoos that covered every inch of her body but her face. There she had a crescent moon, not filled in like a vampyres, with vines spiraling down and around her eyes to her cheeks.

"She's a vampyre," I said looking at her bright blue tattoos.

It was then that I realized what was holding her there, some seaweed wrapped around her ankle. I unwrapped it, and swam to the surface with my arm around her waist. I layed her on board, and got on straddling her.

I started CPR, glad to have been certified.


	3. Chapter 3

(Alexa)

I woke up to the feeling of my chest being pumped, I tried to breathe but there was something holding back from actually breathing.

"Come on, don't die," I heard an angelic voice say.

I felt lips touch mine and blow much needed air into my lungs. When the lips were gone, I coughed, trying to get water out of my throat. A hand lifted me gently and patted my back, helping me cough and get the water out.

It was kind of funny how my lungs were on fire, and it was water causing the feeling.

"Are you okay," the angelic voice asked.

I Lifted my head to see the most hansom guy I had ever seen. He had dark curly hair and bright blue eyes. He had a bright blue tattoo of a crescent moon on his forehead, with more tattoos going around his eyes to his jaw.

I went to speak, but ended up coughing instead. He put his arms around me, patting my back again. I layed my head on his shoulder, wishing I could stop coughing.

After a few minutes, I finally stopped coughing long enough to speak.

"I think so," I said weakly, my voice rough because of my raw-feeling throat.

I wanted to introduce myself, but didn't know what name to use. I didn't have one since I wanted to change my name.

That's when I thought of a book I liked, Alexa Charlotte was then characters name. But change it to Alexa Kathrine.

Just then the surf board we were on hit something, I jumped.

"Don't worry, it's just the beach," he said, helping me stand up,"where are you staying?"

"Nowhere right now. I just here a little bit ago," I said, pointing to a bag up father on the beach.

'Want to stay with me," he asked.

"If it wouldn't bother you. I don't have any money unless you count the thirty-five I got for Christmas," I said, walking towards my bag.

"Nope, doesn't count," he said smirking a bit.

I bent down and picked up my backpack, slinging it over my shoulder.

"I'm Erik, by the way," he said smiling.

"I'm Alexa, sort of," I said, as we walking up the beach. I could see what looked like a house in the distance.

"Sort of," he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, I changed my name... Will change my name. My name was Taylor, but my mom basically abandoned me when I got my marked."

We continued walking until we reached a beach house.

"Welcome home," Erik said with a crocked smile.

The house was raised up well above the water. It was small, only one-story.

"The grand tour," he said,"the livingroom," he said pointing to the right as we entered the house," left is the kitchen. Down the hall to the right is my room, your's will be to the left. Straight down is the bathroom.

He led me to "my room'. The room had a big bed with everything on it white. Like the rest of the house the floor was wood. The walls were painted tan with the door and window seals white. It was beautiful.

I walked to the bed and sat my bag on it. Looking through my bag for clothes, I noticed that the bag was wet. I grabbed the clothes I wanted and saw water dripping off of it.

I turned around to tell Erik, and ended up staring into his big, beautiful blue eyes. They captured me. They left my insides water and I was frozen.

I looked at him, really looked at him. With his curly hair and blue eyes, he reminded me of superman. Only hotter.

"Come with me, I'll get you something dry," he said finally, his voice uneven.

We went across the hall into his room. His room was extremely neat, not something you would normally see for a guy's room. Nothing was on the floor, and the bed was perfectly made.

He walked to the only other door in the room, opening it to reveal a closet. He reached in and pulled out a white button-up shirt.

"It'll be too big, but at least it is dry," he said, handing it to me.

I took it, smiling.

"I'll go change," I said, turning and walking away.

"When you're done, come back please," he said, closing his door.

I went to my room, taking the least wet pair of undergarments out of my bag. I also moved my bag to the floor, not wanting to get the bed wet. After changing into the shirt, i looked for pants in my bag.

"No use, all soaking wet," I said to myself. It was then that I noticed that my throat had finally stopped hurting.

"What?" Erik said, on the other side of the door. I walked and opened it.

"Nothing, just talking to myself," I said following him into the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

(Erik)

"Nothing, just talking to myself," she said, following me into my simple living room.

All that was in the room was a couch, two cushioned rocking chairs, and a t.v. "Just like Zoey, she talks to herself too," I thought to myself. I instantly banished the thought, knowing I shouldn't think of Zoey. She was with Stark, and it had been years since that had all happened with the professor.

Alexa sat down in one of the arm chairs, putting the pillow in her lap. She nervously picked at the stitching if the pillow. I had wanted to know more about her. I wanted to know how she got her tattoos.

I sat across from her on the couch. She slowly pulled her legs up next to her. I smiled, loving how gorgeous she looked in my shirt.

(Alexa)

"Not trying to pry, but how did you get those tattoos," Erik asked me, lean against the couch he was on, getting comfortable.

I sighed, not knowing how to explain, since I didn't know the entire story myself.

"Well from what Nyx told me," I heard Erik gasp as I said Nyx," she needed my help. Zoey Redbird had gotten rid of Neferet," it was the nicest way I could put it," but somehow she came back. Zoey couldn't do it again, she had lost her child and was heartbroken. So Nyx asked me to do it. I agreed to help. Nyx marked me and helped me; showing me how to control the elements.

"I had to battle Neferet; battle darkness. After I won, I passed out. When I woke up, I had these," I said, tracing the swirling tattoos on my arm.

"Neferet, like the evil ex-high priestess that we killed over fifteen years ago," an outraged Erik asked.

"Yeah, Nyx said that Zoey had killed Neferet right before I was born."

"Ok, so are you a fledgling or a vampyre," Erik asked, slightly confused.

"Technically, neither. I haven't been marked officially. I will, just not for a bit. When I am marked, I'll have to go to a House of Night and be around vampyres to survive," I said.

"Ooookaaay," he said, confused once again, "It's almost dawn, are you tired," he asked getting up and walking over to me.

"Yeah," I said," I haven't slept in two days," I got up and together we walked out of the living room and down the hall.

"If you need anything, just come in my room," Erik said as we stopped in front of my door.

"Okay," I said, going in to my room and closing the door. As soon as I closed my eyes, I was asleep.

_In my dream I was swimming in the ocean, but like always I had no idea it was a dream. I was looking for something, but not completely sure what it was._

_ After a while I saw a surfer, but as I tried to get closer a piece of seaweed got wrapped around my ankle. I tried pulling at it to unwrap it but it wouldn't break, it just stayed there, like cement._

_ I needed air, but the seaweed wouldn't budge. That's when Erik showed up. He easily broke the seaweed, swimming to the surface with me in his arms._

_ Erik layed me on his board. I closed my eyes, breathing heavily. I could feel Erik caressing my throat, down to my collar-bone. But then I felt different, smaller hands wrap around my throat, choking me. My eyes popped open, and I saw Neferet smiling down at me evilly._

_ My hands went up, trying to push her off me. I started screaming, pushing harder. Then I felt someone shaking me._

_ "Wake up, Alexa," I heard, Erik's angelic voice say._

I woke up with a gasp. i opened my eyes to look into Erik's eyes, filled with worry.

"It was just a dream," he said when my eyes filled up with tears.

"It s..seemed so real," I said, the tears overflowing.

Erik pulled me into a hug, his arms encircling me. He gently patted my back as I sobbed into his chest. After awhile , I started to calm down. Even when I stopped crying and my breathing returned to normal, Erik held me.

I left my head on his shoulder, finally allowing myself to feel after ignoring everything since I had left home. Allowing myself to like him, enjoy the feel of his arms around me.


	5. Chapter 5

(Erik POV)

I loved having her in my arms. Having her there was different than with Zoey. With Alexa, it felt right. Everything with her felt right.

(Alexa POV)

I hadn't let anybody close to me in a while. Not since my mom abandoned me. It was so nice to have someone who cared about me. No one had really cared about me back home.

We sat there for awhile, until I started falling asleep. Erik leyed me down gently and pulled the covers back over me. He turned to leave, but i caught his wrist pulling him to a stop.

"Don't leave. I don't want the images to come back," I said, letting go of his wrist.

"Okay," he said with a small smile. He sat on the edge of the bed next to me."Can I know what it was about?"

"I guess," I said with a small sigh.

"I was swimming, just like yesterday and my foot got caught. You came and rescued me," I couldn't help but smile. It was like he was my knight in shining armor. "And all of a sudden someone was choking me. It was-"

"-Neferet," he said, with same worried look on face as before.

I only nodded. I had never beed able to the images of Neferet out of my head.

"That explains alot," he said mainly to himself.

He started humming, it sounded like Wanting Memories by Keali'i Reichel. It had been my uncle's favorite song. I slowly fell asleep to the sound of Erik's humming.

When I woke up Erik was gone. Looking out the window I could see te moon was out and shinning brightly. I could make out the shape of a surfer, who just happen to fall off their board.

Laughing, I put on my swimsuit and ran out to the beach. "Clutz!" I yelled," You don't even know to surf, do you?" I couldn't see Erik anywhere though.

"And you do," I heard a voice behind me ask, as a pair of hands settled on my shoulders.

"Better than you," I said, turning around.

"I thought you just got here," Erik said.

"Yeah, but my unlce taught me when we went to Galveston on time," I said," he actually lives here. I walked away from him and grabbed a surfboard and headed towards the water.

"Prove it," he challenged me, smirking.

"Your on", I said running into the water.

_"__Nyx?" I asked, looking at the goddess standing in front of me._

_ "Yes... You are now ready."_

_ "For what," I asked, completely confused._

_ "For more of the story. You remember how I told you about Zoey?" She started walking down the stream we were by._

_ "Yes," I said, following._

_ "Well, Zoey Redbird and James Stark are your parents," she said turning around._

_ "But... I thought they had lost their child."_

_ "They did, they lost you. I took you and healed you. But I couldn't give you back to them. They refused to believe me, living in denial that you vould be alive. So I gave you to a family that had lost their child but didn't yet know it."_

_ "Wow," I said, sort of stunned with the news._

_ "Yes, I will try to tell them again. Let's hope they listen."_

_ "Well they should, you're their godess."_

_ "Should and do are two different things, Alexa."_

I sat up with a start. I didn't think I would ever get used to Nyx visiting me in my dreams. I felt something move behind me. I looked over to the other side of the bed, to see Erik asleep with one arm behind his head and the othe across his chest. He shifted and smiled in his sleep. "So cute," I thought to myself.

I layed back down and tried to go back to sleep. Just as I started to drift off, Erik turned and put his arm around my waist snuggling up to my back.

When I got up Erik was in the livingroom reading. I sat down next to him, leaning over to see what he was reading.

"The Fledgling Handbook 101," he said, handing it to me," you should read it. It will help you understand."

I sat there, staring at the book and thinking about my dream.

"Thanks," I said a few moments later. "And thanks for last night. I don't think I have slept that good since before all this happened."

"It's no problem," he said, smiling. We sat there, reading together. After awhile I felt Erik grab my hand. I looked down at our entwined hands, blushing.

I put the book down, resting it on my lap.

"There's something I need to tell you," I said, looking up at Erik.


	6. Chapter 6

"This doesn't sound good," Erik said, looking worried.

"Actually, it's kinad of good," I said. I told him about my dream, the best I could remember it.

"Wow,um... Zoey and Stark are your real parents. Makes sense."

"How?" I asked, I hadn't ever really seen pictures of them. I only knew what nyx told me.

"You act alot like them. You're stubborn like Zoey and competetive like Stark," he said," and you hair is alot like Zoey's. Just longer. Do you want tot meet them?"

"I guess," I said, bitting my lip. To have a family would be amazing. I never really was connected at home. We all kind of did our own thing. It had only been my mom, my brother, and I.

"Well, she is at the Tulsa House of Night, and she is the High Preistess there."

My stomach then growled, reminding me that I hadn't eaten all day.

Aparentally Erik heard it beacause he said," Let's get you some food. I don't like the thought of you going hungry on my watch."

"Well, I'm not really hungry that often. Back home, I ate a meal a day. I don't have a very big appetite," I said, smiling and following him into the kitchen.

"Well," he said, informingly," we'll have to change that. As long as you are with me you will eat more."

It was different to have some one who actually cared about me. He seemed care about me quite a bit. He was constantly showing that he did. I smiled on the inside, extremely happy that I had found him.

"Oh, so you want to fatten me up, now do you," I said, teasingly.

"And make you all mine," he said, tickling my sides. I laughed trying to get away. He stopped and said," Now I banish you! I'm making you a surprise and you can't watch," he said.

I left grinning, not able to contain it. " Make you all mine," he had said. Did he mean it the way I wanted him to?

"Ok, here you go," Erik said, handing me a plate with chicken alfredo on.

"Oh, wow." It looked like it had been profressionally made."And he cooks.

"Yeah, it not really any thing," he said, taking a bite.

"I think the taste of this says other wise," I said, smiling.

"Well, I guess after this we need to get plane tickets," he said, as we continued to eat.

After we ate we went back to my room.

"I guess we should pack," Erik said, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I don't really have much to pack," I said, looking around the room. My backpack was in a corner on a chair with my stuff thrown on top of it.

"Yeah, I guess when we get there we will have to get you some clothes," he said.

"Ok, so before we leave can we go surfing again? I don't when I'll be able to go surfing again," I said, sitting down next to Erik on my bed.

"Sure, same here. Tulsa really isn't near the ocean," he said, looking out the window.

"I know where Tulsa is, Erik," I said," I lived in the Texas Panhandel. Tulsa is only in Oklahoma. Pretty close to my hometown.

"Really, I didnt know. I pegged you for more of a costal girl," he said, looking away from the window and smiling at me.

"Country girl to the heart," I said, pulling a hand to my chest for empasis.

"Well, then, let's go surf. We only have a few hours until we need to leave," he said getting up.

"Ok," I said, getting my swimsuit out of my bag.

I was laughing at Erik, who had fallen off his surf board again. I was laying back on my board, arms beneath my head while I watched him.

There was a splash , and Erik was standing next to me. i smiled, and took one of my arms out from beneath my head to push a lock of Erik's wet curly hair out of his eyes. He smiled back; and all of a sudden my bored was flipped over and I fell off.

I stood up in the water, glarring at Erik. Till he started laughing and I smiled. He stopped, a serious look crossing his face.

(Erik POV)

She was lying on her board, smiling up at me. And I flipped her board over, laughing. She had needed to be in a better mood. She had been lying on her board with a bored look on her face.

When she stood up she had water slowly running down her body, her hair hanging loose down her back curling slightly. She was beautiful. Even more than when I first saw her.

(Alexa POV)

He smiled, and starting walking towards me. I took a step forward, meeting him. He put his hands on my waist, and I smiled. He kissed me, lightly at first and then with more pressure. I wrapped my arms around him, moving onto my tiptoes so he didn't have to lean so much.

When he leaned back I smiled."I love your smile," he said, placing a hand on my cheek.

I gigled. Then Erik looked at the sky." We need to go and get ready to leave," he said.

"Ok," I said, as we went to get our boards, which had washed up onto the shore. He put his arm around my waist as we walked out of the water.

When we got inside I went to my room and looked through my bag. I sighed.

"Everything ok," Erik asked from the doorway.

"I'm still wet and I have no clothes," I said, glancing back at my bag.

"Well, if you have some shorts, you can wear them and I can get you some clothes on the way to the airport," Erik said walking in.

"Ok," I said, grabbing my shorts and putting them on.

Erik walked over and huged me. I put my arms around his waist, lying my head on his chest, and I felt his lips in my hair.

Erik stepped back as I pulled my hair over my shoulder to braid it. When it wasn't braided it hit my knees.

"Hey, why is your hair so long," Erik asked.

"Well, growing up my mom always had me in a pixie cut and I hated it. So, now my that my hair seems to grow fast, I let it grow out. I learned I liked it," I said, about half-way done braiding it.

Erik left to go back as I finished braiding my hair. When I was done i tossed it over my shoulder and folded my clothes and repacked them into my backpack.

When I was done I grabbed my bag and went into the livingroom. Erik standing by the door, a suitcase at his feet.

"Well, let's say goodbye and leave the house," he said, jokingly.

I smiled and followed him outside and around the corner of the house.


	7. Chapter 7

"Nice car," I commented as I saw a sleek black 2012 Camaro ZL1."I prefer Mustangs, but Camaros are nice."

"Well, I like Camaros better... You didn't strike me as a girl who knew about or liked cars," Erik said, unlocking a putting our bags in the trunk.

"My dad had a Mustang, anEclipse, and a Camaro," I said, walking around the car to the passenger side.

"Nice," Erik said as we got in.

"Yeah, did his own work on his cars too. Pretty cool, right?" I asked, smiling. I was proud of what my dad did in his life. He had worked hard.

"Yeah, bet it saved him money," Erik said.

"I think so. I wasn't ever really with him when got the parts, just when he replaced them," I said, putting a foot on the dashboard.

"How can you do that? You have basically no room to move your legs, yet you move you left leg out from under the seat and onto the dash without hitting the gear," Erik said, amazed, as we drove off.

"One word- flexibility," I said. I had always been flexible, doing the splits while in a hand stand and other things. I found it fun.

He continued to drive for a while, changing lanes to pass cars. I turned ont he radio and messed with it until I found a rock station. I started to tap my foot to the music as Erik reached over and turned it up. When we pulled into the Wal-Mart parking lot Erik turned off the radio.

"Get any outfit, price doesn't matter," he said, turning off the engine.

We walked and started looking through the clothes, I slowly went through the racks, looking at them carefully. After finishing looking through a third rack I let my hand fall to my side. Everything was either too big or too small. I looked around, trying to see if any of the racks had more sizes. I felt something lightly touch my hand, shyly. I looked down as Erik threaded our fingers together. I smiled and blushed lightly.

I looked up at him, seeing him smiling back at me. Something over his shoulder caught my eye. I walked past him, my hand still in his, and up to a dress that was hanging up. The dress was white with spaghetti straps and was taken in at the waist, the rest of it flowed gently to the knees.

There was only one left. It was beautiful. I turned to Erik, a big grin on my face.

"Is it your size?" he asked.

"I think so," I said, taking the dress down and checking the size. "Let me try it on, but it should fit," I said.

(Erik POV)

I watched her as she walked out of the dressing room. The dress fit her perfectly and she looked beautiful. She walked towards me and did a little twirl. I caught her by the waist, smiling.

"You look beautiful," I said, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you," she said, and I noticed that she blushed lightly," lets go check out." I threaded my fingers through hers again as we walked to the front of the store.

(Alexa POV)

The drive to the airport was quiet. When we got there I left to get us coffee while Erik did everything that needed to be done. After I got the coffee I wondered back through the airport, looking for Erik.

I spotted him in a shop, with a bag on his arm. I walked in silently and followed him as he wondered through the racks, most likely waiting for me. I giggled, having gun with him not knowing I was there. He wirled, and smiled when he saw me.

"One chocolate mocha for you," I said, handing him the coffee," and a carmel machiato for me," I took a sip smiling.

He laughed and said," and one surprise for me Angel."

I smiled and looked at the bag he was holding. "You can open it on the plane, lets get going so we aren't late." We left the store, heading towards the terminal.

When we got to our seats, I took the window seat while Erik put my backpack and his carryon in the bin above our heads. After we were in the air, Erik handed me the bag he had had in the airport shop. I reached in and pulled out a jewlry box. I smiled and looked at Erik.

"Go on and open it, Alexa," Erik said. I opened it, and inside was a necklace. The necklace had three charms, two were hawiian-looking floweres on either side of an A.

"Thank you, its beautiful, Erik," I said.

"Let me put it on you," Erik said, lifting the necklace, with its pure silver chain, out of the box. I lifted my hair so Erik could put it on me.

After a while I began drifting off to sleep. I leaned over and layed my head on Erik's shoulder, using it as a pillow.

"Wake up, Alexa."

I woke up with a start, forgetting momentarily where I was.

"The plane is about to land," Erik said, putting a hand to my cheek.

As we got of the plane, Erik took my hand in his and asked," Ready?"

"Not really, but I don't think I ever will," I said with a nervous smile.

"Then lets go meet your parents," Erik said, pulling me into the next chapter of my life

**Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you think! Ideas are welcome, and they may get used!**


End file.
